


Family

by blynninja



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family, Future Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which children happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Natsu’s fingers were nearly breaking.

To think that Lucy hadn’t wanted him anywhere near her for most of this pregnancy, and now she was going to break his hand. How strange.

He could hear Igneel pacing in the hallway, talking with Capricorn. His son had had a special connection with the Goat Spirit ever since Natsu could remember, so it figured that he would be talking to the spirit as he waited.

“Once more,” Porlyusica coached from the foot of Lucy’s bed, Wendy looking on eagerly, but also warily, making sure everything was going correctly.

Lucy gave one final, giant push, and a moment later a baby’s cry rang through the room.

Natsu finally breathed as Lucy released his hand, wiping hair out of her eyes as she gazed expectantly at Wendy.

The younger woman beamed as she declared, “You have a beautiful, healthy little girl.”

Tears streaked down Lucy’s face, and Natsu did his best to blot most of them up as Wendy set their little girl in Lucy’s arms.

They had decided on a name years ago, when Lucy had been pregnant with Igneel, and Natsu decided right at that moment that it was perfect.

“Can I come in now?” their already-too-smart-for-his-age five-year-old whined, and Natsu grinned, nodding to Wendy, who flung the door open happily and let the boy race to them.

“Hi, bud!” Natsu smiled, leaning down to pick Igneel up. “Say hi to your new baby sister.”

Igneel paused for a moment, pensive in that way that sometimes scared Natsu, before he asked, “What’s her name?”

Lucy grinned at him, stroking the baby’s pink hair. “Igneel Jude, meet Layla Éclair.”

As Iggy reached down to examine his new baby sister, Natsu was reminded of the little boy’s birth.

Lucy hadn’t shed a tear during the entire delivery process, or even when Wendy had placed the baby in her arms, but the moment the Celestial Spirit King himself had appeared to tell them that their son would be a great mage like his mother, Lucy had started bawling her eyes out.

Loke had poofed in to check on her, despite knowing full well that Natsu _hated_ when he did that.

As soon as Loke had vanished, Capricorn had shown up, and Igneel had stared at the Goat Spirit for so long that Natsu had thought he’d fallen asleep with his eyes open.

Since then, the kid had been fascinated by the Spirits, but had particularly taken a liking to Capricorn, which Natsu didn’t mind at all. It was better than stupid Loke as a mentor, anyway.

He slid back into the present when he realized that there was a warmth welling up inside of him that he hadn’t felt at Igneel’s birth.

Was it because Layla looked so much like him?

It was almost like…

No, that couldn’t be!

Lucy looked up at him curiously as she asked, “Natsu? Is something wrong?”

He shook his head quickly, smiling back. “Everything’s fine, Luce. I just… For a second I thought my dad was here, too.”

His grin turned sad with those last couple of words, and Lucy gave him a watery smile. He knew she had felt her mother’s presence at Igneel’s birth.

“What kind of magic will Layla use, Mama?” Igneel asked then, looking between them.

Natsu grinned. “She’s gonna be a Fire mage, just like me.”

“Like me and Mama are the same?” Igneel asked breathlessly, looking to Lucy for a moment.

“Yes, I think Daddy’s right,” Lucy smiled. “Layla is warm, just like Daddy. She must have his fire magic.”

“No wonder you didn’t want me to get near you,” Natsu laughed and Lucy pouted at him briefly.

“Yes, I was already too warm with Layla using your magic.”

“Sorry about that,” Natsu said quietly, and Lucy gripped his hand again.

“Should we let some of the others in now?”

Natsu blinked.

Wendy and Porlyusica had gone into the hallway after Igneel had come in, apparently, because it was just the four of them in the room right now.

Natsu grinned.

“This is going to be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit AU. Something tells me that you can tell if a kid is going to be able to use magic, and sometimes (not always) what kind. Layla maybe won't be a Fire Dragon Slayer, but let's say she inherited the fire, at least. And I really liked the idea of a male Celestial Spirit mage, because so far we've only seen girls use Spirits, really. I picture Iggy as this adorable blond who loves people and feels strongly about his friendships, just like his mama.
> 
> May continue this. May not. Saw the perfect fanart of NaLu and their kids, blond boy and pink-haired younger girl, and adored it. Don’t know the actual artist, unfortunately, but it sort of helped put this in my head.
> 
> Igneel Jude is obviously named after his grandfathers.  
> Éclair, for those who don’t know, is from the Fairy Tail movie, Phoenix Priestess. I thought it was rather fitting, given Lucy’s concern for the other girl. If you want to, you can imagine that Layla’s second middle name is Aquarius, I guess. I don’t know.


End file.
